The Ultimate Battle Part I
The Ultimate Battle was a final confrontation that took place on User:Knuckleheads the Squirrel's birthday. King Mickey had declared to wipe out the villains when Achmed the Dead Terrorist threatened to kill everyone. Achmed then collaborated with Kul Teska in making the ultimate bomb. Emperor Palpatine had his stormtroopers spy on the Heroes, which resulted in none of the fifteen spies returning, for they were all killed by Chuck Norris. Perry the Platypus was later assigned to sneak into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to find out about the superweapon that Achmed and Teska were working on. Meanwhile, Count Dooku had recruited bounty hunters Boba Fett, Cad Bane, and Aurra Sing to sabotage the Heroes' first lines of defense. Cad Bane easily inflitraited the Heroes' fortress by killing Clone Sergeant Denal and stealing his armor. Bane hacked into the computers and sent all battle plans to Shelldon J. Plankton and General Grievous. Elsewhere, Perry the Platypus had been captured and tortured by Oogie Boogie and Doofenshmirtz while King Mickey sent Plo Koon to begin the air assault and The Ultimate Battle itself. Boba Fett prepared the Decepticons, Vulture Droids, TIE Fighters, and fleets to attack. Fett had damaged Plo Koon's fighter, forcing the Jedi Master to crash into the ground below. But Plo Koon fled his fighter and attacked several waves of stormtrooers, zombies, and Nazis before being forced to flee. Cad Bane had changed out of his clone armor and into the robes of the dead Kento Marek, who was shot by Bane. Bane used the dead Jedi's lightsaber to cut down several clone troopers and engaged Kermit the Frog (who was disguised as Luke Skywalker) in a duel. Kermit had no chance against Bane and was chopped off at the legs. Bane then left Kermit to die. As Cad Bane returned to the castle, he spotted Oogie Boogie and Doofenshmirtz holding Perry the Platypus hostage. Bane quickly changed back to his normal clothes and then went in with the two villians and released Perry from his torture. Bane allowed Perry to flee while the bounty hunter used one of the new super doomsday bombs to blow up the room Oogie and Doofenshmirtz were in, killing them both. Bane then fled the scene before Dooku could learn of his treachery. Yoda, Mace Windu, and Kit Fisto then went after Palpatine, which resulted in a deadly duel, in which Kit Fisto faked his own death and escaped. Mace and Palpatine continued to fight up the stairs leading to the watch towers. But Mace was struck down quickly, leaving Yoda to continue the fight. The space battle was proving to be deadly when Cad Bane, before fleeing, sold several copies of the super bomb to Sheldon J. Plankton, who used them to wipe out several commanding ships. In the Millenium Falcon, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian saw the firepower of the Villian's new weapon and ignored the warnings Admiral Ackbar gave to sound a retreat. At that moment, the bomb opened up and destroyed Ackbar's ship, with the Mon Calamari leader inside. Obi-Wan, elsewhere, engaged both Darth Maul and General Grievous in a duel. Kenobi was backed up by Ki-Adi-Mundi and Aayla Secura, who isolated Grievous from Maul. Secura had sensed that Kit Fisto fled the battle to hunt down Cad Bane, so she made a fatal mistake in allowing Ki-Adi to face the cyborg alone. The Cerean master was no match for the droid leader and, unlike their first duel, was struck down. In the battle above, Juno Eclipse flew the Rogue Shadow into the castle to allow Galen Marek and Rahm Kota to continue Plo Koon's trail, who mysteriously vanished to hunt down Cad Bane. They ran into Perry the Platypus, who informed the two that Cad Bane had escaped, along with several copies of the bombs. Kota and Marek then witnessed the duel between Yoda and Palpatine, in which Darth Vader interferred and helped attack Yoda. Kota, in an attempt to come to Yoda's aid, rushed towards the two Sith Lords, but Palpatine blasted Kota with several rounds of lightning, leaving Marek decide who to attack: Vader or Palpatine. X2, Falon Grey, and Ferroda were ambushing several enemies when they came across X1 and Chuck Norris. Norris had betrayed the Heroes and killed Ferroda while X1 defeated Grey. X2 engaged his twin brother in a duel, which resulted in X1 being killed and Chuck Norris taking his anger out on X2 by killing his with a deadly blow to the face. SpongeBob had aided Stitch, who was disguised as Yoda, in trying to rescue Kermit the Frog from his deadly duel with Bane. The group was encountered by Aurra Sing, who finished off Kermit before engaging Stitch and SpongeBob in a deadly duel that left Sing being the victor when she bisected SpongeBob and beheaded Stitch. Chuck Norris had elsewhere engaged Kazdan Paratus in a duel to protect King Mickey. Shaak Ti and Maris Brood then arrived to help Paratus. Paratus had been killed by Chuck Norris and Shaak Ti tried to get Maris to flee, which angered her padawan, who claimed that all she did was run. Maris was angered and helped Chuck Norris fight Shaak Ti, who faked death and escaped to help Perry the Platypus hunt down Cad Bane. Galen Marek had decided to strike down Darth Vader, which only helped turn Marek to the dark side. Palpatine instructed Marek to strike down Kota, to prove himself loyal to the Villians. Marek did so, killing Kota. He then reached out with the Force and grabbed the Millenium Falcon and crushed it, killing Han, Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca inside it. Juno arrived with the Rogue Shadow and attempted to snap Marek out of his trans with a passionate kiss. But Palpatine was disgusted and threw Juno into the Rogue Shadow and attempted to crush Marek with it, but the fallen Jedi grabbed it and hurled it away from the castle and into space, allowing Juno to escape and help hunt down Cad Bane. Marek then turned to the dark side and took Vader's place as a dark apprentice. Ozzik Sturn, elsewhere, encounterd Luke Skywalker and Jack Skellington in a two on one combat, which led to Sturn's death when his AT-KT was destroyed. Jack then attempted to fix the walker while Luke went after Palpatine. Inside the castle, Luke arrived and spied on Palpatine and Marek, who were having a conversation with Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor that the Heroes' fleet was destroyed and that Chuck Norris, along with Maris Brood, had captured King Mickey. As Gunray and Tambor fled to accompany Bane, Luke rushed for Palpatine, who was protected by Marek. The two dueled, which ended in Luke also being corrupted. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Darth Maul continued, until Maul received a message from Grievous that King Mickey was captured. Maul defeated Obi-Wan, who became one with the Force. Obi-Wan's ghost prevented Maul from meeting up with Palpatine and the two dueled again. Poggle the Lesser ran into Jack Skellington, but Poggle was backed up by Gonzo, disguised as Darth Vader, and ManBearPig. Jack defeated Gonzo, but was forced to flee when he defeated the new arrival of Donal Duck as Darth Maul and was nearly killed by ManBearPig. The duel with Maul and Obi-Wan's spirit ended when Chuck Norris arrived and defeated the spirit and stole the superweapon, betraying both Heroes and Villains, ending the battle. But Palpatine tasked Galen Marek, now Lord Starkiller, to hunt down the remaining Heroes, along with Cad Bane and Chuck Norris. Category:Battles of The Ultimate Battle